totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Paradise Beach
Ya First comment. Anyways, I loved the chappy. Well written ShadowGeoff. My favs must be Aquamara and Kat for no reason XD! Hope to get a new chapter soon. =D - Lindsaysbiggestfan Nice! =) Owenandheatherfan Is ' 00:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Lindsay and Owenandheatherfan! I think I'm working with a nice cast here. =D Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 01:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You sure are. I having a feeling that either Aquamara and Redd will end up in a relationship, or the two will be mortal enemies. - Lindsaysbiggestfan It's one of the two... Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 02:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Got my money on enimies. :P 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope it turns out to be a relationship. It would be kinda cute =P - Lindsaysbiggestfan One of you is right, the other wrong.=P The next chapter should be up by Saturday. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 22:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice Challenge idea. "magic"'s elimination wasn't that surprising. Liked it alot. - Lindsaysbiggestfan Thanks, Lindsay. "Magic"'s elimination was planned for a while now, and don't worry, there will be more shocking ones later on. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 02:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It is kinda hard to tell if Aquamara and Redd are friends are not. Just will need to keep on reading. =) - Lindsay Wow, just read the new chapter now! Magic was great! Though got eliminated. :/ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 15:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) XD I did my best to make Magic hilarious. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 15:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Team Female keeps winning? Vanessa would be proud. 'WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 11:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) IKR? I wonder if she'll say anything about Team Amazon. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 23:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I love this story! Sorry it took forever to tell you how much I love it but I have been worked like a dog. Anyway I love TDPB! My favorite characters are Lana (She's so emotionless it makes me want to get to know her more), Jania (She's sweet, she's shy, she's smart, she loves the earth and she is purple!), Rosi (gotta love the crazy girl!), Jena (awesome character that I talk more about) and Franz (you tell Perci!) I also like Redd and Aquamaria. They interact great with each other but I feel bad that she ruined his friendship with Jania. I love Jena. She is sneaky and mischevious. She is like an evil Hedda! And her diary entry was to die for! N is funny sometimes. I think Kat and Evi are good as couple but their not really connecting you know. Love between two people is really a story. It has a begging, it has conflict and drama, adventure, mood and an ending either good or bad. And they haven't had that (Not to be critical). Though they could Kamron and Ariana are really sweet but sadly short. I could see them sharing stories about their life and why they now act the way they do. I could see Ariana being sad as she told about how she dressed as a child and how people made her feel so stupid and lame including her older sister and then she starts to sniffle. And them Kamron tells her she isn't stupid and tells her how beautiful she is. XD I just love romance. I did notice that in Ariana's bio she said she dressed like pizza. I don't know cause I haven't read it but didn't Sunshine dress as pizza in Total Drama Wiki Elemntary? XD I don't like Perci. Not only is he a bully but he is just a thug with no scheming skills at all (unlike Jena). But I would feel bad if he lost and his family became poor. Luther seem a little forgotten. I'm sorry if I seemed to critical. Overall I love the story and can't wait for a new chapter! The characters are memoriable, the story is funny and well written and the references are great! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 02:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I made you feel kind of bad for not posting the comment. Anyway, thanks for the commentary. I was thinking the same thing for Katt and Evi, and decided to have them get some more story. I haven't read Total Wikia Elementary, so I guess it was just a coincidence. XD Yeah, the thing is Perci and Jena are two different types of antagonist. Perci is the evil bully type, and Jena is more of the clever intelligent type. Thanks for reading my first compeition story and commenting! :D I'll be sure to read TDWTH! I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 21:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) woah, took me a while to read chapter 5, but it was hilarious! XD 'Big O-ette Is ' 04:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, O-ette! *is calling you what it says in your siggy* =D I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 20:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You did not make me feel bad. I'm glad that Katt and Evi are rethinking things and I'm interested to see how Perci will step up his starategy. And that was so sweet of Kameron to miss her so much! Love is sweet like that. I think that if you can find happiness in love and keep that happiness no matter all the problems we face you will be happy even if you don't have a million dollars. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 03:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment, Rhonda. Kamron quitting for Ariana was written to be one of the more romantic parts of the story. Katt and Evi are going to rethink things soon, so I hope you look forward to it! :D I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 06:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww man, N was one of my fav's! D: 'Big O-ette Is ' 17:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew some people liked him, but I didn't know what to do with him. :( I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 18:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I understand. One character in Total Drama Cafeteri a will be eliminated because I don't know what to do with him :P And Rosi vs. Franz vs. Aquamara was epic. xD (short... but epic :P) --'Big O-ette Is ' 01:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) XD IKR? Now I'm wondering which character... :P My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 02:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it will be a surprise. And he will be eliminated in chapter... 4. :D But which one? ;) 'Big O-ette Is ' 04:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OMFG, I just read chapter 8! Rosi? As an undercover cop? O_O Loved Chapter 8, my favorite by FAR. :D 'Big O-ette Is ' 16:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I knew some people would love that scene. I thought that the chapter was kind of bad, so you really reassured me. :D My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 16:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Love the new chapters. The lady Chris went out with was a shocker. And Rosi not crazy? It was a twist but I'll miss my crazy chick. I don't miss N. And Team Female winning because of Katt was kinda dumb on Chris's part (but Chris isn't the sharpest tool in the shed). I agree with you that Lindesy's elimantion was dumb (everytime she is, it is bad). I loved Lana in these chapters. And I love Lynetta's line "I love it when two-bit stars get catty." XD I also think Jena was pretty mean in the fight. I can't wait for more! Last Of The Gophers!!! 01:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew that some people would miss Rosi's insanity, but she'll be sort of wacky when she appears again. XD I hated all of Lindsay's eliminations, and thought they were ridiculous. Lynetta's getting kind of more funny than bossy, which I think is a good thing. :) My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 01:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I pita the fool! XD This chapter was great. First Franz making a cupcake with Lana's face on it? I hope it turns into something cute :3 Katt and Evi were so cute! And I noticed that Lana seems to talk more and say things like she cares though still in an emotionless tone. Aquamara and Redd were just great this chapter. Luther was just dumb. I felt bad for Lynetta. No one to hug probably cause she has no friends. Is she jealous of Katt having Evi? I predict next chapter a girl will be eliminated. Just to keep genders even. But I'm usually wrong. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait for more. Last Of The Gophers!!! 23:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed the "pity da foo'" gag. XD Franz with Lana may or may not turn into something, but no spoilers! ;) I'm trying to give Lana a bigger spotlight, and I'm glad you liked Aquamara and Redd. :3 Glad you like the chappy. :) My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 00:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, dude, Chapter 9 and 10 was awesome. :P "I pity da foo.'" xDDD Also, chapter 10 made me really start to hate Lynetta. Thank gosh she got eliminated. :P 'Big O-ette Is ' 22:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) That gag is more popular than I expected. Yay! :D Glad you like the chapters, and glad you hate Lynetta. :P I didn't want anyone to be disappointed by her elimination. :P My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 22:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) With Lynetta gone, I hope Katt is next. >:D 'Big O-ette Is ' 18:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah. We'll see. ;) My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 18:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Two great chapters, not that they aren't all good but these were really funny!!! I think the last one is my new fav!!! First off I'm proud of Redd for trying to conquer his fear. It was very funny and I loved the reference to Adventure Time. I'm debating whether he will hook up with Aquamaria or Jania. Aquamaria is funny and her and Redd's interactions are hilarous. Jania spoke for the first time I think. I loves her. Speaking of love I love of Franz is so into Lana!!! :3 :D :) <3 Lana is so awesome!!! She is my favorite character! If you do an all star season please put Lana in. I'm so happy Darceline and Lana were shortly reunited and I'm so happy Lana won!!! I wished Lynetta stayed. I find her very funny. I like her more than Katt. Katt is good but Lynetta is so much funnier. And her getting hit by the bus was very funny. Love the dark humor. Evi is plain but that seems to have gotten him this far. I loved the losers returning. It was so funny. Espeically Ariana. BUT BEST OF ALL WAS JENA BECOMING THE NEW VILLIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love her wink. And Perci was so shocked. I feel bad that his parents lost all his money though. Jena is hilarous. I love Chris's intros too. The Friday parody was so funny! I'm still LOLing. I hope my random rambling wasn't to hard to read. Would it be ok if I did some ranking of how much I like the finalists tommorow? Last Of The Gophers!!! 02:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked the chapters. :) Redd conquering his fear is an important part of his storyline, so I'm glad you like it. :) The love triangle is fun to write for, even though Aquamara and Janina don't have a conflict. Janina did talk for the first time. :P I'm glad you like FranzxLana, even though... it hasn't happened yet. XD I do have an all-star season planned in the (distant) future. Lana's more popular than I expected, but that's a good thing. :D I didn't think Lynetta was all that popular, but it's a relief to hear you say good things about her. :3 Glad you liked the losers returning, because that took some brainstorming to finish. :P And yes, Jena is the new villain! :D Perci's time was destined to end, because now Jena has an edge. Glad you like the Friday parody. :D And I would love to see you rank the finalists! :3 Thanks for another helpful comment! :D My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, dude I really liked the new chappy! :D I thought it was a little short though. The challenge was epic, and I think that Perci getting eliminated was awesome! At first, I didn't know why because he's the antagonist... UNTIL JENA WINKED! :DDD I didn't know what it meant at first, but then I realized she was the new antagonist! :) Btw, LOVED the Friday reference. XD 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Glad you loved it! :D The challenge was really fun to write, and I know no one like Perci. :P I'm glad you like Jena being the new antagonist, because she's not going to fool around. :3 The Friday reference is more popular than expected, and that's a good thing. :D Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 02:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I just read the first three chapters, and must say, I LOVE it! N is hilarious! He's my Dave character! Too bad he gets out... :( Keep up the good work, SG! :D --Reddy Glad you love it, Reddy! :D Sorry about N, but it had to be done. :P Thanks for the comment! :D Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 03:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I loved this chapter! :) "Super Maria Sisters, for Rintendo XD" made me crack up. xD Anyways, I liked the challenge, and Jena being evil was AWESOME. She really proved how to be a villain when she sabotaged Evi and Katt's part. Honestly, I hated the two lovebirds, and this makes me like Jena even more! :D --'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Glad you loved it! :D The Maria Sisters are epic. :P Yes, Jena truly is evil. Well, at least your hate for them helped you like Jena more! :D :P Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 23:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) WOW! I loved this chapter!!! It was so romantic!!!!!!!! :3 :3 :3 What I find so interesting is I just put up those rankings and two things came true; One, Katt and Evi were at the bottom of my list and they left! Two I mentioned a love triangle between Janina, Aquamaria and Redd and it happened!!! I think.... Anyway this chapter was very shocking while still being funny. I liked how Evi's full name spelled Evi and the Maria Sisters was super funny! But I loved it when it got steamy between Redd and Janina. And Jena is awesome evil!!! I loved her watching Aquamaria and Redd (I LOL at her eating popcorn). And then there almost kiss! And Jena theartning to use it! And Franz X Lana was..................................................................... SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D My heart stopped at the kiss! And Evi and Katt got out thanks to a smarter contestant. HA! I can't wait for more! Last Of The Gophers!!! 04:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) i'm glad you engoyed the romance, Rhonda! :D What's interesting is that I wrote this chapter before I saw the rankings... XD Glad you loved the Maria sisters and EVI. :P Yes, I know you love evil Jena. :D FranzxLana was meant to be extremely cute! :D I'll keep on writing! Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 16:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I've read up to The chapter where N is voted out. Great job! ^^ --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 13:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, btw, I made a pic. XD --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 14:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx, Reddy! After Chapter 9, I began writing them as I go on my own personal wiki, so I think that made them kind of... better. :P And nice pic. XD Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 14:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Love the final five! Except Jena! D:< Aquamara, why???????? I love the chapters, still. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 17:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad you love them.. except Jena. XD Sorry about Aquamara, but it had to be done for plot purposes. ;) Glad you enjoyed it! :D Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 18:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Loved the new chapter! So Redd chose Aquamaria huh? I would have chosen Janina but thats just me. Go Jena though! She won! And sadly Aquamaria went home. :( I liked her and her love for water. But did you notice how Aquamaria was last in my rankings (along with Franz) and was voted off next!!!! 3 in row! XD But I don't think Franz will go next. I suspect a girl to go, to balance out the genders. I don't want any of these gals to leave but if one has to let it be Janina. I love Lana and Jena too much. And on another note do you have any userboxes for the final 5? I'd like some. Last Of The Gophers!!! 23:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Redd chose Aquamara. Sorry about her leaving, but it had to be done. :( I didn't notice that! Weird, huh? XD About a girl being out next, we'll see. ;) I don't have any userboxes, sorry. :( I don't know how to make them. :( Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 23:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) WOW! I'm so shocked! Lana voted for Franz? Who would have thought? But this means FOUR IN A ROW!!! :D I can't beleive my luck. But I'm kinda ticked at Lana for voting off Franz. Plus now her and Jena are kinda in trouble. Oh well. Now I'm pretty certain a girl will go home. I'm so excited for the next chapter!!! Last Of The Gophers!!! 01:30, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Glad you're proud of your rankings! :D Yeah, a lot of readers didn't like Lana for that. :( We'll see what happens at the next elimination. Hope you'll like it, and thanks for commenting. :) Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 01:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Chancellor cherry 22:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC)SG Great Job On This Story Its Been Pretty Flawless Since The Begining,the Only Bump In The Road For Me Was Chapter 12.It was Still Good But The rest Uprised Over, It now That Janinas Gone Im Rooting for Lana,So Hope She Wins,I Cant Wait For TD Antartica,It Will Probably Be hilarious,Paradise Beach Is Pretty Funny,I Think.:) So glad you like the story. :D Chapter 12 was a little hard for me to write, so I can see why it was a little flawed. About Lana winning, we'll see. ;) And I hope you'll like TDAntarctica. :D Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 23:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) NO! Janina was voted out! Not only will this mean I'll miss her but now my rankings aren't perfect! Plus I just got my Janina userbox! Oh well. Lana's boyfriend's showing up :O I can't wait to see what happens next!!! I predict it will some how end with Lana's elimination. I'm pretty sure Redd is going to the finals. I'm not sure if I still want Lana to go to the finals though. Last Of The Gophers!!! 03:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) This chapter was great (Redd band Lana ftw) but... Phil and Daimion died! D: --Reddy logged out Sorry about that, Rhonda. :( I had to vote out a girl to make the genders a little more even. Your rankings were perfect for a while, though. :) Glad Aaron showing up got you interested in what happens next. About your predictions, we'll see if you're right. ;) Sorry if I sound like a broken record with that. :P Lana's popularity has been dwindling a little, probably for voting out Franz. :( Glad you loved the chappy, Reddy, and glad you love Redd and Lana. Phil and Daimion... I know. It's sad that I turned their deathes into a cheap joke. XD D: Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 04:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay then.....First off. Janina, last of her team XD. I didn't like her that much, though. I like Jena more cause she fails so much when she asks her so-called allies to do something right. xD Lana might lose, considering she just insulted both of the other members of the final 3. Redd teaming up with Jena to win would be cool. 8) As for our final three, I guess they all deserve it(Jena, Redd, and Aquamara, not Lana D:<) xD Nevertheless, I am very excited for the semi-final challenge! :D Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 10:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I did notice Janina was the last of her team. XD I'm glad you like Jena for failing, but she comes nowhere close to N's failness. :P About Lana losing, we'll see. ;) Redd teaming up with Jena would be interesting, but we'll see what happens. :P Glad you're excited for the next chapter! :D Ugh! This latte's cold! You're fired! 16:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Not Lana! :( I was glad she had changed but its sad that as soon as she changes she leaves. Oh well Jena had to save herself. It was interesting with Aaron there. I hope Jena wins. No offsense to Redd but I like her better. Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 20:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about Lana leaving. D: Glad you like the whole Aaron scene, and I hope you like the finale chapter. :) I wasn't sure if your rankings had changed since you made them, because a lot has happened since the final eight. BTW, I love your new colored siggy. I recently learned how to make a colored one, too. I chose lyrics from a Born This Way parody... and actually signed it as a Lady Gaga quote. :P Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 22:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My rankings haven't changed much. Lana is now 4th so Jena is 1st, Janina is 2nd and Redd is 3rd. Everyone else is the same. And XD at your new siggy. Is that from Weird Al's lady gaga parody or another? I couldn't tell if you knew this by my siggy is from a Lady Gaga song but it's unreleased. Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 03:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the update on the rankings. I figured your siggy was from a song, but didn't know which one. I've heard the Weird Al parody (XD) but this one's from another one. The Key of Awesome one, which is one of my favorite parody producers. I wanted to put the next line in, but it was too long so I just "quoted" it. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 04:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's been forever since I commented, but here I am.=) I am so happy that Redd and Aquamara. Opposites attract in this case. Great chappys btw. [[User:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'Being spotted by the paparazzi']][[User talk:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'It's Lindsay, not from TD!''']] 14:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Glad you decided to commented after so long. :) Glad you liked ReddxAquamara, because their popularity isn't unanimous. Hope you like the finale. :D Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 15:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I loved the finale! Sorry I didn't post this yet but I got home a little while ago and posted on crystal's blog and then I got distracted looking at your character's theme songs. XD I loved them. But back to the finale. Well like I said it was suspenseful. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. But it was Redd like I figured. Jena wouldn't get enough support and is the villian. But I was glad her backstory was brought up and glad some people voted for her strategy. I was glad to see everyone again and liked how Darceline tried to get Franz and Lana together. I didn't get the joke about The Game till I looked it up. XD I feel so other worldly when I don't know such obvious things. I felt bad for the interns but I loved how they ignored the first two getting blown up. I felt sad for Jena when Redd said she wouldn't have a good life. I found it funny how Perci got hurt. I didn't get the comment about Katt but there is a lot I don't get XD. All in all it was great and I'm sad it ended but am excited for Total Drama Antartica! Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 05:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad you loved the finale. :) And I'm really glad you liked the theme songs because I thought I was bad at picking them. XD And I'm glad that you thought it was suspenceful even though you got the winner right. :) And I'm glad you like her backstory and strategy. :D And I tried to give Darceline, Lana, and Franz some scenes. And about half the world plays The Game. XD And I guess injuries are only funny when they happen to Perci. :P Redd saying that Jena would have a bad life was part of the joke about The Game, since she made all the viewers lose. Katt's little comment was just breaking the fourth wall, which I love to do. XD Glad you loved the story and, BTW, TDAntarctica starts on Friday... which'll make up for RB's song. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 17:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) XD I can't wait. And doesn't Total Drama City start the next day? Your certainly getting busy on your stories. Baby could we make a home in the stars, Baby somewhere in a galaxy far, Ohh, ohhh, ohh you're my future love <3 18:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I am. But I guess I have nothing better to do since school's out. XD Don't be a rainbow, be a flag. -Lady Gaga. 19:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC)